This project will add a time diary supplement for older participants in the longest running national panel study in the US, the Panel Study of Income Dynamics (PSID). When used in combination with PSID's long-term ; measures of health, economic wellbeing and rich familial context, the proposed diary collection will allow unparalleled exploration of mechanisms that promote subjective wellbeing in later life. The overarching goals of this project are: 1) to create a free, publicly available national resource of diary-based measures of time use and wellbeing for older adults in the 2013 PSID; and 2) to undertake new analyses that will refocus the literature on disability and related care on the mechanisms through which participation and wellbeing are maintained in later life. Time diaries will be collected by telephone from approximately 2,100 to 2,400 individuals who are either age 60 or older or the spouse/partner of someone that age, for one random weekday and one random weekend day. Supplemental questions will focus on disability, evaluative wellbeing, and new items will address quality of relationships, as well as psychological factors such as personality. After the data are publicly released, the project team will undertake the first national portrait of later-life disability, time use, and affect during the 24-hour day. We will also investigate the role of economic, social, and psychological factors in buffering the effects of disability on time use and experienced wellbeing and the circumstances under which giving time to others yields well being. These analyses are made possible by PSID's rich panel measures of health, recent and longer-term economic wellbeing, and familial context. Public availability of such data will allow investigators to more fully understand the consequences of loss of functioning in later life for subjective wellbeing. Such atopic is of substantial scientific and public health import, given the aging of the population, the high prevalence of disability in later life, and projected increases in the number of older adults with limitations.